Longing for Uncertainty
by nadkaz
Summary: A meeting that lead to uncertainty fate.Unbind the curse of the fate.
1. fate01:meeting

**Longing for Uncertainty**

by:nadkaz

**xxx**

I'm didn't own all the characters, except those characters that didn't appeared in the manga. Original belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

This story is a shonen-ai. No lemon. Don't feel to write it. And sorry if my grammar is suck. Co'z I'm not too good in grammar. Ha Ha Ha… So let's begin!

**xxx**

**Fate01**: Meeting

"It's an honor to have you in our small town, High Priest of Pharaoh." A brunet man that enter a mansion, escort by a few old people just nod boringly. One of the old man starts talking with the brunet about they-know-what. The High Priest just listen them, with non-concentration. After a few minutes, feel like a few hours, they show the brunet his rest room and leave him.

"DAMN, Atemu! Why did you send me in this boring town?! It's supposed to be your duty!" Seth murmured and sits at his bed.

\flashback\

"Seth. Could you help me with something?" Pharaoh asks his cousin while they in High Priest's library. Seth who is reading didn't avert his eyes from the book he read.

"I don't want to replace you in any meeting." The library felt in silence. "I guess I'm right"

"Ooo, Seth… Please… This is a last time I ask you for something like this!" The young king begged.

"No, Atemu. That's your duty to attend the meeting. I'm not the one who holds people. I'm just a priest who assists you in governance." Seth replied while sliding his book.

"Please, Seth. You see, actually, I …" Seth avert to Pharaoh's face that seems a bit dread.

"Don't say you promised Isis to go to somewhere." Again, the library felt in silence.

"Oh, Ra! What're you thinking schedule two meeting in the same time?!!! You're killing yourself!!!" Seth outburst while Atemu try to find words to confront his High Priest.

"No, Seth! I've told Isis that I have meeting at Hermopolis. But, Isis still forces me to go to Mempis. That's why, I need you to replace me in meeting at Hermopolis. I know you don't like to sit with old mans, but, please…" Atemu try to begging Seth. Seth signed hardly. Its truth that he don't like to be in any meeting and heard the member, mostly old mans babbling about they-know-what. It's boring.

"This better be the last boring meeting that I attend." Seth said while turn back to his book. Atemu cheered.

"Thank you, Seth. I owned you one."

"Yes, you are." Pharaoh walks to entrance door and stop.

"You know, Seth. Isis said something before she leaves."

"What? She told not to forget the souvenir?"

"No. She said 'Someone is waiting.'."

"Hmmm… Prediction. Screw it."

"Maybe. Anyway, what do you mean by souvenir? I never though Isis fond with something like that."

"Secret makes woman women." Seth replied simply. The young king just smiles and walks out from library.

/end flashback/

"'Someone is waiting'? Hope not someone who annoying me. Like them." Seth mumbled while get up to take a shower.

**!xxxxx!**

Atemu just arrived at Mempis with Mahado, his personal guard. They have been greeting by Mempis's leader.

"It's being bless from Ra that you could arrive here safely, Pharaoh. We welcome you with our heart and hoping you'll enjoy staying here." The leader bowed politely to Atemu.

"It's my pleasure to be here to meet my people who need me." Pharaoh replied it sincerely.

"Thank you for your concern, Pharaoh Atemu. While you here, I'll have my grandson to show you around." Mutou said while escort his guests to their room.

"Thanks." Mutou bowed and leave them to have a rest. Atemu turn to Mahado. "When will the meeting start?"

"After dawn."

"Hmmm…" Atemu glare outside the window. Suddenly, he grinned. "Hei, Mahado. Do you want to take a bath?" Atemu asked. Mahado who's still looking at him, blinked. And he smirked, like he knows what the young Pharaoh thinking.

"Go and rest your mind, Pharaoh. But, remember to stay alert. We don't know what'll happen when you careless." Mahado replied and take off his robe. He lies down on the bed, try to get a rest.

"Don't worry, Mahado. I'll behave myself." Atemu also take off his robe, showing his tanned bare chest. In his neck, hang the jewelries that define his status as a royal prince. He wears a gold tunic around his waist. His wrists were covered with gold bracelets. He step out from the room and walks to place that could give his mind a peace.

**!xxxxx!**

"In the end of our meeting…" The old man that looks like a leader summarizes their discussion. Seth just looks at the talker boringly. He yawned secretly. 'Oh, Ra! This meeting is so DAMN boring!' He signed in his mind. When everything is over, they dismissed. Seth walk to his room, and been greet by a young man.

"Greeting, High Priest." Young man with white hair that grows on his shoulder, tanned skin, wearing cream tunic around his waist and a long red cape on his body smirked. He's browsing things at High Priest currently room.

"Go get your own room, Tomb Robber." Seth passed Bakura without looking at him.

"Cool down, High Priest." Bakura sit in the end of bed. Seth takes off his robe and tossed it on the chair that located near him. He rest on the sofa besides his bed.

"What do you want? If you want the millennium rod, I won't give you." Seth said. He lends his head and massages his temples.

"Look like you have a headache. What a troublesome old mans." Bakura chuckled.

"If you know, don't forget to leave whatever you took." Bakura signed. He take out a gold glass studded with gems and put it back to where it original belongs.

"So, replacing that corrupted Pharaoh again, huh. What a luck." Bakura snicker.

"If you want to babbling, do it on someone else. It's enough for me to dealing with corrupted old mans in one day. I'm tired to dealing with corrupted people like you."

"Hmmm… Your mouth still doesn't know how to behave. Same like its owner."

"Whatever." High Priest stands and makes his way to the bathroom. The young thief takes back the glass and put it in his cape's pocket. Then, he continues browsing the room to take anything seen valuable as 'souvenir'.

"Do you want to walk at town? I can show you the way." Bakura asked the brunet while laborious his selected 'souvenir'. The water's sound can be heard from the bathroom.

"No need. I go alone if I want too. I don't want to be seen with such as person like you." Seth replied from the bathroom. Bakura just smirked. He tries to reach millennium rod near High Priest's robe. Then, suddenly been interrupted by a sound. "Don't you dare touch my thing. Or you'll be suffering for the rest of your life." Seth steps out from the bathroom with danger stare. His hair wet and he wearing plain yellow tunic. Bakura puts both of his hand in the air, away from the High Priest's property.

"Obsessive, I see." Bakura walk to the window. "Then, I should go now. Send my greeting to Pharaoh." Bakura jumped out from the window.

Seth walks to the window that Bakura used for escape. Then, he kicked something on the floor. A gold spoon with its stub been studded with a red gem. 'Thinking that Tomb Robber run with empty hand is such a waste of time.' Seth looks outside. He can see the town from his room. Everyone seems busy with their business. Children are running everywhere.

"This town seems alive." Seth murmured. 'And it's not a bad idea for walking.' Seth changes his tunic and wears his jewelries and bracelets. He grabs his robe and steps out of the room.

**!xxxxx!**

Atemu enter a room that covered with fog. It's hot bathroom. He looks around and amaze with wall's decoration that show the art of a sea. The room is big but not too big compared to his. There's no one there except him. He stripped his tunic and wrapped his waist using the towel that the servant gave him when he asked this place. He takes off the jewelries and bracelets, and his millennium item, leaving him naked, except for those that covered with towel. The tri-colored king touches the water with his left legs to feel the water temperature. When he satisfied with it, he steps inside the water and sits in the edge of the pool.

"Hmmm…This is good. Hope Mahado can join me." Atemu said while close his eyes, feeling the resurrection of his strength. He opens his eyes and play with the water.

"I wonder what Seth is doing, now… I hope he can enjoy himself, even with the babbling old mans." Atemu smirked. He stares at the water.

\flashback\

"What do you mean, Isis?" Pharaoh asked his High Priestess who can see the past and future of people he desire. Isis smile at Atemu, who confused with Isis's words.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. The meeting is a step to know yourself. You met everyone, but only some could reach out to you. Don't afraid of them, because it's what your deep heart desire." Isis replied and leaves the young king more confusing.

/end flashback/

"Knowing myself? Isn't ourselves know it better?" Atemu splashes the water to his body.

**!xxxxx!**

Hermopolis town is busy with peoples. On the street, many sellers are selling their things. Seth walk pass them while his eyes look their items. Even everything that they sold is valuable, Seth didn't seem interest in them. In his chamber, he has many things that are priceless. It's because High Priest want something that only belong to him, a rare and precious items. His interest sometimes can be compare with Bakura.

_Tap. Tap._

The High Priest walks until the end of the street market and find himself at an empty alley.

_Tap. Tap._

**!xxxxx!**

Atemu sinking himself into the water. After awhile, he gets back to the surface. His hairs that stand up like a flash seems a little down and mess because of the water.

_Tap! Tap!_

"I think it's enough for today. I should prepare myself with the meeting." The young king bellowed with his hand on the air.

_Tap! Tap!_

**!xxxxx!**

_Tap. Tap_

Seth turns to get back to his way to the mansion.

_Tap. Tap._

**!xxxxx!**

_Tap! Tap!_

Atemu stepped out from the spring and make his way to his clothes.

_Tap! Tap!_

**!xxxxx!**

In the same time, fates of uncertainty have been bind.

**!xxxxx!**

The High Priestess looked at the sky outside his window chamber.

"What's wrong, sister?" A teen with a sandy-blond hair asked, watching his sister's strange behavior. Isis looks down to his young brother who has an open book in his lap and smiled.

"Nothing, Marik." Isis said and looking at the sky again. "Uncertainty fates have been plaited."

-tbc-

Hmmm… So, how's my story? You like it? Tell me.

For your information, all the town name (eg: Hermopolis,Mempis, etc) a got from other fanfiction. Oppss… Sorry!!!!!!!!!! Coz I don't know how to create a town name for old Egyptian! I've sleep when I learn about world history. So, I forgot about it. Ha. Don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!

That's all. I'll try to update this story as fast as I can. So, do review, so I get strengths to continue writing this story!

Thank you for your time. Bye.

::+z+::

#time/date: 2022/280507#


	2. fate02:curse of the fate

**Longing for Uncertainty**

by:nadkaz

**xxxxxx**

I'm didn't own all the characters, except those characters that didn't appeared in the manga. Original belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

This story is a shonen-ai. No lemon. Don't feel to write it. And sorry if my grammar is suck. Co'z I'm not too good in grammar. Ha Ha Ha… So let's begin!

**xxxxxx**

**Fate01**: Curse of the Fate

_Clash!_

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

The High Priest has been thrown back when someone hit him. He growled faintly. He shot a glance to person who bumps into him.

"Are you blind?!!!" Seth shouts angrily. The person who's bumped into High Priest looks up. Dart his swallow honey eyes into Seth's. Seth unconsciously stares at the young boy. His hair colored blond like sunshine. His skin pale like no one ever imagine. His eyes brown honey that can hypnotize anyone who looks into it. But somehow there no shine in it. He wore a big cream rough shirt that ends at his knee. At his wrist and ankle, there are manacles with short cut chains in each of it.

The boy just stare the High Priest. Like he some kind of statue. For a while, both of them are staring each other. Suddenly, the boy's hand lift to the air, reach out to Seth. Seth just sits there, not moving. Like he'd been paralyzed.

"There's he is!!!" Someone shouting and send the High Priest to the reality. In the blink of time, the boy has been force to face the ground while the two guards locked him from his back. The boy doesn't struggle. Just let the guards do whatever they want.

"What's happen?!!!" Seth snapped the guards. He looked at the boy. He surprised when he saw the boy doesn't struggle or scream from the guards. He also feel like the boy didn't have emotion, regardless the boy doesn't show any reaction when he have been slammed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, High Priest." One of the guards act like a leader bowed to Seth. "This monster shall not touch you." They lifted the boy and push him to their way.

'Monster? What're they talking about? He's just a boy.' Seth's mumbling in his head. He stands and brushes the dirt on his butt. "Who's he?" Seth asked the leader.

"We shall take you back to the mansion, High Priest." The guard said without answering Seth's question. He turned the opposite way from the guards who taking the blond. Seth not satisfied and grabbed the guard's shoulder, spinning him until they face each other.

"Wait! I'm asking here! Who's that boy?!!!" High Priest growled angrily.

"I'm sorry, High Priest. Its better you didn't know."

"But, I'd know!!!"

"Then, erase it. It's not something you want to hear or know. Then, excuse me. You better get back to your mansion before dawn. Or there'll be uproar about your missing" The guard turned and start walking. Seth frowned and starts follow the guard. His death and unsatisfied stare didn't leave the guard's back.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

"Don't you dare leave this place!!!!!!!" One of he guards shout angrily and throw the blond to the wall. The blond hit the wall and slid down slowly.

"But-"

"Don't talk back!!! Monster should be on the cage!!! Geeezzz!!! Why don't just they kill you instead let you live!!!? You're curse!!! You're a monster!!!" Other guard roared. They lock the door with chains. After satisfied and believe that no one could broke it, they go. The blond boy's still not moving from his spot. He looks outside the small window that gives he air to breath and a light. The 'cage' that he live is small. There just a small window that could be fit a sparrow, a door for entrance but now been lock from outside, a small table to put his things, a chair, a small bed and an open room that have a well for water supply.

The blond hugs his knee and rest his head on it. "But, the door open suddenly. So, I though…" He didn't finish his sentences, knowing no one would hear him. He closes his eyes. 'Those eyes remind me of the sky…'

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

"What da-" Atemu fell in the spring when someone accidentally collides with him. They drown in the water and quickly come to surface to gasp some air. Someone panted heavily at Pharaoh's lap. Atemu whose recover from the shock attack frowned at the person who hit him. "What're you doing?!"

The person who's still panting looks up. His hair messes with water. His body is small than young king. His face is same like young Pharaoh, but soft. His skin's not too tanned and not too pale. He wore a full tunic from upper body to his knee and a gold belt on his waist, and wet because of falling.

"I'm sorry." The boy smiled shyly at Atemu. The Pharaoh just signed heavily.

"Ok. Now, could you just get off of me? I need to hurry."

"Oppss… Sorry!" The boy gets up and suddenly freezes. Atemu looks at the boy and frowned.

"What?!" The boy quickly stands up and rushes out from the spring through the door and disappeared. Atemu confused. 'I think I'd saw his face turn red. What's wrong with that boy?' Pharaoh murmured to himself. He stands and suddenly freezes. He looks down.

"OH,SHIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

The towel is floating somewhere in the spring pool.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

Atemu blasted to the room with red face. Mahado who's reading on his bed turn to greet the young king, but stopped when he see tri-colored hair king face that fill with flushes.

"What happen, Pharaoh?" Mahado asked while put his book on the table near his bed.

"I … I … I NEVER HAD A SHAME DAY AND WORSES IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!" The king roared with his hands on the air. Mahado tries calming the king. He rubbed the king's back.

"Care to share with me?"

"This is the shame day in my life! I went to hot-spring room. At first, there's no problem. It's all good. When I finished, I stepped out and walk to my clothes. Suddenly… suddenly…" Mahado focused in what Atemu words. "Suddenly someone hit me and we fallen to the spring." Atemu stopped to gasp some air.

"Then?"

"Then, he fell over me. I told him to get off and he did but in rush. I felt something wrong because his face red on a sudden. After he disappeared, I get up and found out that…" Atemu starts flush.

"Hmmm…" Mahado wait for the sequence.

"That my towel is gone and I'm naked all over the place!!!" Atemu flushes more. Embarrassment, angry, shame is combining. Mahado silence for a while and Atemu hide his flushes behind his bang.

"Aaa… Atemu. I think you need to prepare for the meeting." Mahado said and return to his bed.

"I know." Atemu stand and grab his new cloths. He walks to the bathroom and close the door. Mahado glare at the bathroom's door. Suddenly, a laugh busted from his stomach. He tried to control it but, he can't and continue laugh.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!" Atemu shouted embarrassment from the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry! But, it's so funny!!!" Mahado replied between his laugh. His eyes start watering.

In the bathroom, Atemu are cursing under his breath. 'DAMN, Isis! It's this what you mean by 'Meeting'?! I'm gonna kill you!!!' Atemu mumbling with his flushes still stick on his face.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

The High Priestess sneezed. Marik gaze at his sister.

"Are you okay, sister?" He asked concern.

"Nothing. Maybe someone's talking bad about me." Isis replied while rubbing her nose. Marik smirked and return to his book.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

"Hei, Yuugi! Why were you hiding in the closet?" Hiroto asked while knock out the closet.

"Nothing! Go away!" Yuugi replied from inside the closet. The shark brunet hair lean his right shoulder to the closet.

"Tell me, Yuugi. I'll help if I can." Hiroto's still pleading his friend.

"No need! I'll be out after awhile! Just leave me alone!" Hiroto signed.

"Okay. But don't forget to eat something. I know you have problem, but don't stick too long with it. It's past." Hiroto said before leaving his friend.

Inside the closet, a boy hugs his knee tightly.

"Oh, Ra! Please let me forget about it! I don't want to remember it!!! Please!!!!!!!!!" Yuugi chanted his pleas hardly. The events that just happen in the evening keep hunting him. How he accidentally bounced at someone and looks at their naked body.

"Oh, Ra! I think I've be a pervert! Oh, pleaseee!!!!! Let me forget about it!!!" He was shaking badly. He stays like that awhile and fall asleep with his mouth pleading.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

Seth lay down on his bed. He closes his eyes and sulked angrily. 'DAMN! They didn't tell me anything about that boy!' He roared in his head. He wants to know why they call him a monster. Why they say he shouldn't be touch by him. Is he too dangerous until they address him as a monster? He wants to know what just happen. Seth opened his eyes. The boy's face keeps playing in front his eyes.

'He has beautiful eyes. Beautiful honey gazes. But, it dull and swallow.' Seth stares at the ceiling and close his eyes, again.

"I want to meet him again. And see his smile." Seth smile faintly. 'DAMN Atemu! It's all your fault!'

Seth gets up and walks to the entrance.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

The Pharaoh sneezed hardly on the way to the meeting room. Mahado who walk besides him turned.

"Are you okay, Atemu?"

"Aaaa… Don't worry." Atemu responded while take his right hand to his forehead. His face has a little flush. 'Oh, Ra! I'm going to be sick!'

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

Seth walks on the hallway. Suddenly, he stopped when the guard that escorts him talking with the old man that greets him early. He hides behind the wall and tried to hear their conversation.

"What?! High Priest saw that monster?" The old man's voice is shaking. The guard nod. The old man messages his temples. "This is not good."

"He keeps asking about the monster. But, I didn't split anything." The guard stated. The old man nods. After awhile, the old man orders the guard to go. Seth still hides behind the wall. 'Why they seem afraid of that boy? Is he dangerous? I want to know the truth!' The guard turned when he reaches the wall that Seth hides. Seth grabbed the guard and directed the Millennium Rod to him. The guard stares blankly at the High Priest.

"Take me to the boy!" Seth commanded. The guard obeyed him and takes Seth to the boy.

The moon starts shining from the sky. There's not many people out because it's gonna be night. On the way, Seth asked about the boy.

"He is a monster that shouldn't be touch by anyone. Because, if you're touches him, you'll be curse."

"Then, how about the guards that take him? Won't they be curse?"

"They have protective amulet that can reverse all the curse." The guard answered. 'Hmmm… I doubt about it' Seth smirked.

They walked until they reach an abandon cottage. The cottage is small and there's only one window. The guard removed the chains that locked the door. When he done, Seth commanded him to go back to mansion. The guard obeyed. When the guard disappeared, the High Priest open the door and been greet by a silence.

**!!!!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!**

"I'm grateful for having you here, Pharaoh." Mutou said while escort Atemu out from the meeting room. They're just finished their meeting. After a little talk, Atemu and Mahado return to their room.

"Are you okay, Atemu?" Mahado asked concern. Atemu had been quiet after half of the meeting. Knowing the young king, he'll always give the meeting all of his concentration and opinions. But today, Atemu seems not be himself. The Pharaoh just keeps walking, like he didn't hear Mahado's words. "Atemu!" Like been snapped by the shout, the king turned and look at his guard.

"Yeah? What're you saying just now?" Atemu asked. His face looks pale and starts sweating.

"I ask if you're okay."

"Oh! Yeah! I'm alright! Don't worry." Atemu replied while fastening his step. 'Oh,great! I'm burning! Like hell! DAMN hot-spring!' Atemu's sight starts blurring. He tried to control it but failed. Then, he bumped into someone and fallen in the darkness.

-tbc-

Hmmm… I think I'm dragging this story. 1 day for 3 (maybe) chapters? Oh, great! I'm sorry… Bad habit. Because I don't wants to make too long story for a chapter. Co'z, I hate to read long story for a chapter (except for one-shot). So, I'm sorry. I'll try to make it simple but interactive. Think again, maybe you like a long story for a chapter. Ha. Anyway, I'll try to update this story. Long or short, who's care? As long we enjoy it!

And also, I'm weak in describing character. So, why not use your own imagination about the character based on the sucks description? Sorry…

Till we'll meets' again. Bye.

And don't forget to review or whatever… Byeeeeeeeee!!!!!

::z::

#time/date: 2346/020607#


End file.
